


“Don’t you like surprises, Mr. Chalamet?”

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, dom!reader, sub!timmy, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timothée decide to experiment a little
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Kudos: 67





	“Don’t you like surprises, Mr. Chalamet?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You loved him so much, and you genuinely believed that he truly had no idea how much. When it came to sex, you gave him everything he wanted, no matter what it was. Yes. The answer was always yes... that is, if he behaved. He wasn’t overly adventurous, and he didn’t ever ask for anything that made you uncomfortable. Your relationship with Timmy was healthy and open, and you communicated with each other about what was acceptable and what wasn’t. There was something you couldn’t get out of your head, though. Something that you had wanted to try for a long time. He continued to pester you about it, and every time you were together he tried to coax it out of you. One night early in December, he finally got his way… and so did you.

Timmy wasn’t even trying, that was the thing. He hadn’t even insinuated a desire for sex, but the way he looked was just too damn much. He was washing the dishes in his small New York apartment after a delicious meal that you had made for him. You stood in the doorway to his bedroom and watched him in the kitchen as he finished. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans that tucked down into white socks and a deep red button down shirt. The color looked really fucking good on him, and he would look damn pretty at your mercy. You decided to have some fun with him, so you slipped quietly into the bedroom and found new lingerie that he was not aware you had bought. It was a deep blue, somewhat modest, and the lace hung nicely on your hips. You adjusted the straps to push your breasts up further, smiling to yourself, and turned to walk back out into the open area. 

He was just wiping his hands with the towel as you padded into the room and stood behind him. He coughed quietly into his hand and cleared his throat, talking to you without turning from the sink.

“Babe, I think I might have to request that we go get ice cream for dessert, I’ve been thinking about it all fucking night. I feel like I have PMS.” The words were almost funny enough to ruin the mood, but he turned around at exactly the right moment. His eyes found you, and you took great pleasure in watching them skate up and down your body ten times over. His lips parted.

“Well now I don’t want ice cream for dessert anymore, can I have you instead?” He truly had no idea what was coming. 

“Come with me.” You beckoned him with one finger, backing toward his bedroom. He followed like a puppy, licking his lips and making love to you already with his eyes, and It was enough to make you feel tipsy. You shut the door to his room behind him, making him raise his eyebrows up in confusion. Close the door? the look said. The apartment was empty, and you both knew that. Shrugging casually, you moved to dig through his bureau until you found two of his dress ties. 

“I don’t want anyone to hear either one of us, so I’m blocking the noise as much as possible. So they may not hear me. But they will hear you.” You turned to face him, wrapping and unwrapping the ties around your knuckles. The promise you made lingered in the space between you, and it felt like the air was sparking with friction. His mouth was open in a dumbfounded yet adorable ‘O’. Your eyes found his waist, and the bulge in his pants was exactly what you wanted to see. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

He listened immediately and without question, settling himself against the headboard of his bed and never removing his eyes from you. He looked delectable. You climbed over him and straddled his waist, taking one of his wrists and tying it with a plain, silver tie to the post of the bed. He leaned forward and buried his face in your neck, inhaling deeply and winding his other arm around your waist. You felt him tentatively nip at the soft skin beneath your jaw, and you leaned your head back to allow him to kiss your neck for a moment. It felt too fucking good to refuse him. After a struggle to not give in to your desires immediately and trash the entire plan, you gently nudged him back and quickly tied his other wrist to the opposite post. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, you then got up and stood next to the bed with your hands on your hips, admiring your work. He looked fucking wrecked already. 

“What are you going to do to me?” His voice was already whiny, and he adjusted his body a little, flexing the fingers in both of his hands.

“Don’t you like surprises, Mr. Chalamet?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do.” He was playing along. Good.

“Good. Then keep that pretty mouth quiet and let me have my fun.” He raised his eyebrows, but did not respond. Following orders looked good on him. You turned and walked to your phone, giving him a nice view of your behind as you bent over to get it out of the purse you had left on the floor. You scrolled through your playlist slowly, taking your time and swaying your hips back and forth unconsciously. He made a soft growling sound behind you, sending shocks down your spine. This wasn’t part of the plan, but you liked it. You turned your head to look back at him, moving your ass in more accentuated circles. 

“Need something?” He shook his head quickly, his eyes moving along your back and butt without shame. You smiled and played an R&B playlist at random, turning to face him. The deep bass of the song vibrated in the floor as you took a few steps closer to him before swaying your hips again. Moving in rhythm with the music, you put your hands wildly into your hair and sang along, pretending he wasn’t there yet knowing all the while that he most definitely was. As you continued to dance, your hands moved down your body and caused him to emit a loud and demanding grunt. This time, you ignored him. Spinning in a slow circle, you continued to allow your hands to roam your own body, stopping for a moment to make eye contact with him as you brushed your fingers between your legs. This caused him to sit up sharply and tug on the ties, groaning loudly. 

“I lied, I can’t do this, please untie me… you’re driving me fucking insane, baby…” He was begging, and it was sexy. “Please…”

“Did I get to you that quickly, my love?” You crawled onto the bed from the bottom, watching his eyes find your exposed chest. “You need some relief already, darling boy?” 

He nodded quickly, his pupils dark and large. You crawled over his body, pleased as he attempted to raise it to be closer to you. Planting a soft kiss on his neck, you opened his shirt all the way, pushing it to the sides and allowing your mouth to explore his neck, chest, and stomach. He squirmed at first, whining again before you decided he needed to be shushed. Lifting your head, you leaned forward and bit down on his bottom lip with enough pressure to maintain his attention. 

“Sit. Still.” His eyes widened, but he didn’t move an inch after that. You kissed his entire torso, allowing him to make any amount of noise that he wanted. That wasn’t a problem, as long as he stayed still. Sliding down further, you let the palms of your hands trail down his stomach to his jeans as you kissed the curves of his hipbones. He was breathless and moaning your name now, and you could feel the panties between your legs becoming more and more soaked. It was amazing. 

Finding the button of his pants, your hunger began to show as you tugged the jeans and boxers off at the same time. Throwing them behind you, you reached forward and lightly traced your fingertips along his length, making him curse in a rough voice. You knew you weren’t going to be able to mess with him for long, but that was okay. It was worth it. You applied steady pressure and began to work your hand up and down his cock, leaning down to gently tease the tip of it with your tongue. You took the tip into your lips an inch or two and then slid it back out only to take it back again. Over and over you massaged your lips this way, making small popping sounds as your lips popped off his tip each time. He was losing his fucking mind. The sounds he was making were unlike anything you had ever heard before, and it felt like it was enough to make you come then and there. His voice arched beautifully between whines and low growls, blending several languages into the moans escaping his mouth. Your mouth teased and teased as you moved further down each time, and his legs began to shake beneath you. Lifting your head immediately with another small pop, you watched him come down from the building climax. His eyes looked black, his hair was a mess, and he was staring at you like he was going to devour you. He opened his mouth to speak, but you shook your head quickly.

“I’m not quite finished with you yet, baby boy. I have one more thing I need from you, and then you can do whatever you want with me.” He smiled, and it was dark and dangerous. 

“Name it.”

He was so willing, and it made you want to scream. Not wasting any time, you shifted and tugged your panties off, tossing them carelessly with whatever else had landed on the floor. You heard his breathing escalate, and he began to nod quickly and lick his lips. He knew what was coming. You crawled over his body and propped yourself above his head, straddling his face and smiling down at him. He was staring at your exposed pussy like a starving lion. Lowering yourself slowly, wanting to taunt him a bit more, you gradually allowed him access. He wasn’t playing any games though. His tongue was inside you almost instantly, and your head fell back, your hair hanging loosely down your back. He worked it with expertise, knowing exactly what you liked. Small sounds escaped from his throat as he worked his lips for a moment up and down your clit, because you had moaned his name so loudly that it could have passed for a scream. It just felt so fucking good, and the sound had erupted without warning. 

“Please let me put my hands on you, baby girl…” 

Your hands found the restraints on his wrists, and as soon as one was free, he was in complete control. His hand immediately reached around and planted itself firmly on your ass, pushing you down harder against him. A building sensation of pleasure was working its way through your body, and he knew it. His other hand was suddenly free, and he made you come quickly and easily with the use of two slender fingers. Your cries echoed off his bedroom walls, and the orgasm was so intense that it felt as if the world was spinning. After another half a second he was on top of you, his bare chest pressing down against your bra as his hands roamed your body as if for the first time. They moved continuously, traveling along your back, stomach, ass, between your legs, and then settling for a moment behind you as he removed the bra. His mouth found yours, capturing it with greed as he lifted your body up against him. 

“I need to be inside of you,” he said into your lips, and he waited the small beat for you to nod before pushing deeply in. Your back arched up into his chest, his teeth bit down into your neck, and he began to fuck you hard and fast. Skin slapped against skin, and the ecstasy was blissfully suffocating. He was mumbling into your skin, calling you his, telling you how amazing you felt, calling out your name sharply after every few thrusts. It wasn’t long, and you knew it wasn’t going to be. He came hard with a growling yell, continuing to thrust into you over and over through the orgasm. 

The room felt like it was glowing, and you could barely breathe. He stopped moving and squeezed your body as close as he could, burying his face in your neck again and kissing it over and over. Your fingers trailed lightly up and down his spine, and your other arm wrapped securely around his hips to hold him in return. There was nothing that needed to be said in the moments that followed, but you knew. You both knew.


End file.
